


Apology With Pie

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring John Winchester, Domestic, F/M, Gen, Good Parent John, Good Parent John Winchester, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kid Sam, Kid Sam Winchester, Mary Winchester Lives, No Wincest, Ten year old Dean, Weechesters, forgetful John Winchester, six year old Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark





	Apology With Pie

"Daddy stop!!" Sam whine laughing as John tickled him  
"Why? I though you liked being tickled!!" John says  
"I do!!" Sam says still laughing  
"Then why are you asking me to stop??" John asks tickling his youngest son  
Before Sam could answer the front door opened and a a beautiful blonde woman appeared in the front hall  
"MOOOOOOOMMY!!!" Sam said as he ran over to her and grabbed onto her like he didn't want to let go  
"Hi Sammy!! How was your day ??" Mary Winchester asks her youngest son  
"Good!! Me and daddy played all day!! Then he started tickling me and i asked him to stop but he wouldn't!!" Sam explains  
"John is this true??" She asks her husband  
"He called me an old man!!" John says  
"So??"  
"Mary!! I had to prove to him i'm still young!!"  
"John!! Honey!! Your an old man!!" Mary says and pats him on his shoulder  
"Told you!!" Sam said sticking out his tongue at John as he gives his wife a look  
"Oh John honey i'm sorry your not old!!" She says  
"Yeah!! Your ancient!!" Sam says and then runs off leaving John with a shocked look on his face and Mary laughing  
"So how was your day??" Mary asks  
"well other than you and Sammy insulting me and my age!! It wasn't a bad day!!" John says and they kiss  
"Mmk!! And where's Dean??" She asks kissing him back  
"Friends house" John says and kisses her again  
"Which one??" Mary asks kissing her husband again  
"Cas!!" John says laughing  
"God!! Those two are inseparable!! They do and go everywhere together!!" Mary says  
"I know!!" John says and they start to kiss gain  
"Ewwww!! Gross!!" A voice behind them says  
They both turn around and see Sam standing behind them  
"Ew!! Gross!! Gross, Gross!!" Sam says as he walks past them  
"Whats so gross Sammy?? All married people do this!! And when you grow up and get married you'll do this with your wife!!" John says  
"Ew!! grosser!! Ew gross gross!! Ew gross!! I'll never get married!! Girls are icky!!" Sam says and runs into the living room  
John and Mary laugh Sam being 6 believed that girls and anything connected to girls was icky John and Mary knew it was a phase but Sam was not so convinced  
"You won't be saying that in a few years!!' John shouts  
"Yes i will!! Girls are icky!!" Sam shouts back making John and Mary laugh

Mary glances at the clock  
"Come on hon lets get dinner ready!!" Mary says and starts to guide her husband into the kitchen as they head into the kitchen John glances out the window  
"Looks like it's gonna get nasty outside!! I should pick up Dean soon!!" John says as Mary nods in agreement and guides her husband into the kitchen to cook dinner  
John emerges from the kitchen 20 minuets later  
"Hey Sammy!!" He says drawing his sons attention from the army men he's playing with  
"Yeah??" Sam says looking up at his dad  
"Dinners gonna be ready soon so go wash up!!" John says  
"Ok!!" Sam says and bounds upstairs to his bathroom  
Sam comes down the stairs a few minuets later  
"Ok daddy!! I washed!!" Sam says proudly  
"You washed your hands??" John asks  
"Yes!!"  
"Real good??"  
"Yes daddy!! Look!!" Sam says and puts his hands up in John's face so he can see that he washed his hands  
"Good boy!! Lets go eat dinner!!" John says and guides Sam into the kitchen  
"Daddy why we eatin in the kitchen??" Sam asks as he gets into his chair  
"Because mommy and i decided we were today!!" John says  
Sam thinks for a minuet "Ok!!" He says making John and Mary laugh  
tonight dinner is spaghetti and sauce with bread and some ground beef for Dean  
it also starts to pour rain and thunder a little during dinner and Sam gets scared but Mary explains "Its just the angels bowling!!" and that clams Sam down and they to back to eating dinner  
Sam is in the middle of a funny story about his friends Gabe and Luke when Mary look over at the empty chair and sees that Dean is missing

"Where's Dean??" Mary asks her husband  
The smile on John's face slowly disappears and his eyes get wide and he drops the fork on his plate  
"I forgot to pick him up from Cas's house!!" John says and puts his hands over his mouth and then there is a loud boom of thunder making Sam jump  
And before anyone else can say anything they hear the front door open and then slam shut and someone stomp into the kitchen and soon Dean appears soaked from head to toe and pissed  
"Thanks for forgetting to pick me up dad!!" Dean says and then storms off  
"Dean!!" John shouts but Dean won't listen he just walks up the stairs and into his room slamming the door shut load  
everyone sits at there place at the table for a minuet before John finally speaks  
"Sammy go wash up and then you can play and watch TV ok!!"  
"Yes daddy!!" Sam says and then gets up and leaves  
"John ill clean up you go talk to him!!" Mary says and John nods his head and walks out of the kitchen and makes his way upstairs  
once he gets upstairs he knocks on Dean's door and gets no response John sighs knowing Dean is in there and very pissed off so he enters the room  
the lights are off but the TV is on and Casablanca is playing on the TV the DVD case for it lying on the floor Dean is under the covers having dried off changed out o his wet clothes and put on a pair of pajama pants and a white t-shirt  
"Dean??" John said as a small boom of thunder striked outside  
"Go away!!" Dean said huddled under the sheets  
"Dean talk to me please!!" John asks  
"I said go away!!" Dean says in response  
"Dean i know your angry and i'm sorry" John says  
"Your damn right i'm angry!!" Dean snaps  
"Dean i'm sorry!!" John says  
"Yeah right!!" Dean tells him  
"Dean Andrew Winchester!! Don't you give an attitude!! I know your angry!! But i'm sorry Dean!! it will never happen again!!" John says  
"Dad it's not just this one time!! You always forget to pick me up!! From everywhere!! Cas's house, Jo's house, Garth's house, Benny's house, Uncle Bobby's, Aunt Ellen's, School!!, The Mall, The Roadhouse, from practice, you always forget to pick me up!! And you always say i'm sorry Dean it will never happen again!! And you never come to any of my stuff!! Always Sammy's but never mine!!" Dean says and buries himself back under his blankets  
John sits on Dean's bed for a minuet before he gets up and walks out of the room shutting the door on the way out and walks back downstairs to the kitchen and sits at the table  
"He told you??" Mary asks  
"How many things have i missed??" John asks  
"5th and 6th birthdays. first day of second grade, first word, a lot of games, and god knows how many times you've forgotten to pick him up!!" Mary says  
"I had know idea!!" John says burrying his head in his hands  
"Make it up to him!! You and him spend time together tomorrow!!" Mary says and then walks out of the kitchen 

The next morning after much pleading from both his parents Dean agrees to spend the day with his dad  
Dean and John head out around ten in the morning and don't come back until the sun starts to set  
"You both were gone along time!! Did you two have fun??" Mary asks  
"Yeah!! We went driving!! And saw uncle Bobby!! and ate barbeque!! And went shooting!! And dad let me have some beer!!" Dean says excitedly  
"Did he really??" Mary says and looks at her husband  
"Uh..well it was one beer!!" John says red faced  
"Yeah right!! It was more like three of four!!" Dean says  
Mary tilts her head and John's face gets redder  
"It wasn't even real beer!!" John says trying to defend himself  
"It was miller lite!!' Dean says  
"Oh it was was it!!" Mary says  
Before John can open his mouth to talk Sam comes running into the front hall  
"DEEEEAN!!!" Sam shouts as he runs and grabs onto his older brothers leg happy to see him  
"Hey Sammy!!" Dean says  
"Dean you back!! Did you and daddy have fun!!" he asks  
"Yep we did Sammy!!"  
"Ok!! Now come play with me Dean!! Come play come play!!" Sam says as he drags his older brother into the living room and the two start to play with the toy cars spread out all over the living room John smiles and then turns and looks at Mary  
"So beer huh??" She says hands on her hips  
"Yeah well...uh...we were with Bobby...and uh...He's ten..so i uh...Ya now...though it was about time...he uh...knows what it tastes like" John says  
Mary slaps the back of his head  
"Ow!! What was that for!!" John says  
"For letting him have four beers!!" Mary says  
and just then Dean speaks up  
"Actually it was half a twelve pack!!" Dean shouts and goes back to playing with Sam  
"Dean whats a twelve pack??" Sam asks  
"Nothing Sammy!! It's not important!! Lets go back to playing!!'  
"Ok!!" Sam says and they do

"Half a twelve pack!! John Winchester!!" Mary says and drags John into the living room  
"Dean Winchester!! Did your father let you have a 6 beers!!" Mary asks  
"Yes!! But he and uncle Bobby made me drink three cups of water and go pee in between each beer and then they made me drink more water afterwards mom i'm fine!! I don't feel sick at all" Dean says and goes back to playing with Sam  
Mary sighs and looks at John  
"Your lucky buster!!" She says and John nods his head and then turns to Dean  
"Hey Dean!! I got a surprise for you!!" John says and then walks into the kitchen and returns with a delicious chocolate creme pie in his hands  
"PIE!!!!" Dean shouts "All is forgiven!!" Dean says and runs off to eat it

"Hey Dean i bought it for us to share!!" John shouts   
"John let him eat it!! You know he won't eat the whole thing!! Besides i made something else for us!!" Mary says   
"Oh!! I like that!!" John says and kisses her  
"Sammy come on!! Lets have some dessert!!" John calls out   
"But we didn't have dinner!!" Sam whines   
"This is dinner!!" Mary says   
and then they hear a pair of feet charging   
"Dessert for dinner!! Dessert for dinner!! Dessert for dinner!!" Sam says as he runs into the kitchen   
John and Mary both look at each other and shake there heads  
"Do you like it Sammy??" Dean asks as Mary and John walk into the kitchen   
"Yeah what kind of pie is it??" Sam asks   
"Chocolate creme" Dean says   
"Chocolate creme??" Sam repeats  
"Yep!!" Dean says "Want more??"  
:One more bite!!" Sam says   
"Ok!! Here ya go!!' Dean says and puts another bite of pie into Sam's mouth   
"Hey,hey!! Don't eat all of Dean's pie Sammy!! Mommy made something for us!!' John says   
Sam gets wide eyed and starts to bounce in his chair   
"What is it!! What is it!! What is it!!" Sam says excitedly   
"Sammy say it don't spray it!!' Dean says   
"Sorry!!" Sam says   
"Its ok!!" Dean says and returns to his pie  
Mary then proceeds to pull out three large pieces of oreo cake   
"Yum!!" John and Sam say at the same time   
Mary then places three plates with cake napkins and forks on the table and the three start to eat   
"This is good!! Very good!!" John says   
"Yeah its good!!" Sam adds   
"Thank you!!" Mary says   
"Thanks for the pie dad!!" Dean says   
:Your welcome!!" John says fork full of cake   
and everyone laughs   
and so the three of them sit there laughing, talking, eating,and having a good time the problems of the past forgotten at this time   
THE END


End file.
